monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/Poradnik - jak rozwinąć swoją postać?
Przed przeczytaniem należy zapoznać się z Regulaminem. Wiele odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania znajdziecie tam. left|101px Witam w poradniku ogólnym, dotyczącym podstaw tworzenia postaci, jak i bardziej zaawansowanych tematów, takich jak rozwijanie jej. Pod tym wpisem każdy może zadawać pytania dotyczące tworzenia, a ja, jak i inny użytkownicy postaramy się udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do lektury. Podstawy Początkowe informacje = #Jeśli chcesz stworzyć własną postać kliknij TUTAJ. #Sprawdź, czy twój pomysł jest zgodny z regulaminem. #Przy tworzeniu obrazka możesz korzystać z Listy Baz. Zachęcamy jednak do tworzenia swoich prac w stu procentach własnoręcznie. #Ogłoszenia o przyjaźń, miłość, wrogów znajdziesz tutaj: Subforum:Relacje. #Brudnopis tworzy się poprzez nazwanie strony "Użytkownik:Twójnick/Brudnopis". #Dla osób które mają problemy ze wstawieniem obrazka do tabeli - tutaj zostało pokazane, jak należy to zrobić. |-| Przydatne kody = - sprawia, że obrazy, slidery oraz szablony nie wchodzą na tekst. |-| Układ strony = Zacznę może od rzeczy, na którą większość osób nie zwraca uwagi, lecz przynajmniej dla mnie jest dosyć ważna. Estetyczny układ strony pomaga zachować ładny i przejrzysty wygląd, co sprawia, że postać o wiele lepiej się czyta. Każdy może mieć inne upodobania co do układu, te są tylko moimi preferencjami, lecz dla estetyki zalecane jest, by każda postać danego autora dla estetyki miała taki sam lub podobny układ. Na początku umieszczamy cytat i tabelkę. '''Dlaczego? Tabela jest infoboksem, który zawsze pojawi się w danym miejscu na stronie, czyli po prawej. Cytat nie jest konieczny, jednak daje nam ono pewne wprowadzenie do postaci. Pierwszą rzeczą na stronie powinien być ogólny opis postaci'. Zaczynamy oczywiście od imienia i nazwiska postaci pogrubionym drukiem. Zauważyłam, iż niektóre osoby nie robią takiego wstępu, a zamiast tego dają "Coś o mnie", co nie jest błędem, gdyż to ich preferencja, ale taki normalny wstęp wydaje mi się bardziej przejrzysty. We wstępie piszemy, ile postać ma lat, kim jest, skąd pochodzi, krótko opisujemy czym się interesuje, możemy wtrącić też kilka zdań na temat charakteru postaci. Ważna jest też informacja, do jakiej szkoły chodzi, ponieważ na naszej wiki jest możliwość założenia swojej własnej szkoły. Ma to nas po prostu wprowadzić do postaci i jakoś nią zainteresować. Nie polecam robienia kopiuj-wklej z zainteresowań czy z osobowości, bo raczej nikt nie przepada za czytaniem tego samego dwa razy pod rząd. Następna w kolejności jest '''osobowość', de facto jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy u postaci. Tutaj oczywiście robimy nagłówkiem 2 "Osobowość" i dalej piszemy charakter postaci. Po tym idzie wygląd -''' nie jestem fanką opisywania w tej rubryce całego podstawowego stroju postaci, najwyżej tylko opisać ogólny styl postaci. To można opisać w rubryce "Stroje", bo przecież postać nie chodzi cały czas w tym samym. Kolejnymi, pewnie najmniej czytanymi rubrykami, są '''klasyczny potwór oraz miejsce pochodzenia. W regulaminie jest mowa o tym, aby nie wklejać zbyt dużej ilości tekstu, więc trzeba się tego trzymać. W miejscu pochodzenia wklejamy jedynie informacje o kraju, z którego postać pochodzi, a nie z jakiego są jej rodzice etc. W klasycznym potworze umieszczamy informacje na temat potwora, jakim jest postać, co jest raczej oczywiste. Jeśli jestem już przy tym punkcie, to chciałabym napomnieć wszystkich o jednej rzeczy - nie dodajemy nowych obrazków z potworem i miejscem pochodzenia, jeśli już jakieś są na wiki. Niepotrzebnie to tylko wszystko zaśmieca. Dla wygody każdy plik jest nazwany nazwą kraju, miasta lub potwora, więc łatwo je wyszukać. Następnie zwykle umieszczam relacje. 'Najestetyczniej wygląda ułożenie podobne do proponowanego w podstawowym poradniku: Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzak Taki układ wkleić możemy do trybu źródłowego. Każdy ma swoje potrzeby, więc może dodać coś od siebie, lecz najlepiej kierując się właśnie tym. Ważne, by na stronie nie było dużo powtórzeń w informacjach, ponieważ wtedy nieprzyjemnie się o tym czyta. Inną preferencja użytkowników jest krótkie opisanie, z kim przyjaźni się postać, kto jest jej wrogiem etc., a następnie stworzenie rubryki "'Relacje z...", gdzie są historie zapoznania z poszczególnymi postaciami. Po tym dałabym zainteresowania, 'czyli opis tego, czym lubi zajmować się twoja postać. Nie musi to być jakiś długi opis, ale nie powinien być też jakimś jednym, krótkim zdaniem. Do tego jednak wrócę w dalszych częściach poradnika. Jeśli postać wyróżnia się specjalnymi umiejętnościami, dodać można rybrykę "'Umiejętności". Tutaj kolejność jest już trochę swobodniejsza, bo można dać''' biografię', '''niezapomniane cytaty', Dead Drop Diary, wystąpienia i po czym ją/jego rozpoznać 'w dowolnej kolejności, choć biografia jest jednym z ważniejszych elementów, więc umieściłabym ją jako pierwszą. Lubię też mieć umieszczone pod sobą cytaty, wystąpienia i po czym?, ponieważ to zwykle są najkrótsze rubryki. Przywykłam do dawania DDD gdzieś pod koniec, chyba głównie przez to, że kiedyś używałam do tego szablonu. Obecnie szablon ten nie istnieje i DDD trzeba wstawić ręcznie (szablon podany jest na końcu tego wpisu). Jeśli chodzi o cytaty, to można wstawić albo szablon cytatu, albo zrobić to w ten sposób: Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Prawie na samym końcu powinny znaleźć się '''ciekawostki '''o postaci, a na końcu '''galeria. Galeria na samym końcu strony jest o wiele bardziej estetyczna niż taka w jej środku, ponieważ tabela postaci nie wchodzi na żaden obraz etc. Każdy oczywiście może dodać jakąś rubrykę od siebie, byleby wszystko było z ładem i składem. Tutaj przykładowy układ strony: Imię i nazwisko postaci - ''' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Pomysł na postać Wiele osób pewnie dopadł moment, kiedy chciały stworzyć postać, jednak nie miały zupełnie żadnego pomysłu. Cóż, z weną jest różnie, ale od czego jest internet? No i w tym przypadku ja. I adopcje. Rasa = Zacznijmy od podstawy, czyli '''rasy. Na świecie jest wiele potworów z różnych zakątków świata, więc wybór jest ogromny. Jeśli nie możesz zdecydować się tylko na jedną rasę, to zawsze możesz zrobić hybrydę, tu jest akurat duże pole do popisu. Potwory można też czerpać z gier albo seriali, jednak to jest już dosyć grząski temat. Umieszczę tutaj linki do przydatnych stron, na których możecie wypatrzeć odpowiednią rasę dla swojej postaci. *Bestiarium *Lista legendarnych stworzeń chińskich (eng) *Lista legendarnych stworzeń japońskich *Lista legendarnych stworzeń japońskich (eng) *Bogowie słowiańscy *Lista potworów według typu (eng) *Lista legendarnych stworzeń słowiańskich (eng) *Mityczne archiwum (eng) *Lista mitycznych stworzeń (eng) Możesz również sam wymyślić swoją rasę, lecz nie zapomnij o tym napisać na stronie postaci. Postaraj się też, by rasa miała sens i nadawała się do uniwersum Monster High. |-| Wygląd = |-| Nazywanie postaci = Nazwanie swojej postaci to ważny punkt, ponieważ... cóż, powody są chyba jasne. W Monster High można trochę poszaleć z imionami, ponieważ nie trzeba korzystać tylko z istniejących imion. Można tworzyć własne np. z nazw potworów, tak jak zrobiono to u Frankie Stein, czy łączyć istniejące imiona z rzeczami związanymi z postacią, tak jak np. Draculaura (Dracula + Laura) czy Robecca (Rebecca + Robot). Ja osobiście wolę wybierać z istniejących imion, bo daje mi to większe poczucie autentyczności postaci. Często wybieram imię ze względu na znaczenie, głównie robię tak przy postaciach z Japonii, bo tam ma to największy sens ze względu na sposób zapisu imion i tak dalej. Dam tutaj linki do stron z imionami oraz generatorami, którymi możecie się posłużyć. Pamiętajcie też, że przy wybieraniu istniejącego już imienia, wybrać takie, które zgadza się z pochodzeniem postaci, chociaż jest wiele wyjątków od tego, jeśli potraficie dobrze to wytłumaczyć. *Behind the Name (imiona) *Behind the Surname (nazwiska) *Różne generatory imion Osobowość Podstawowe rady = |-| Syndrom Mary Sue = Pewnie większość z was słyszała taki termin jak Mary Sue, ponieważ w internecie używany jest dosyć często. Jeśli ktoś nie jest znajomy jeszcze z tym terminem, tutaj jest krótka notka z wikipedii, która będzie najlepszym wytłumaczeniem tego terminu: "Nie ma określonego wzorca, który pozwalałby z całą pewnością stwierdzić, jaką postać możemy nazwać Mary Sue. Najczęściej przyjmowany jest wzór pięknej femme fatale, która posiada niemalże wyłącznie same zalety i odnosi nieustanne sukcesy. Postać określona tym mianem może być nią jednak nawet wówczas, gdy wady posiada – jest ich jednak zbyt mało lub są zbyt nikłe czy tuszowane, aby można było uznać postać za rzeczywistą." Mary Sue jest to więc postać ogólnie idealna, najprościej rzecz ujmując. W internecie jednak krąży od dłuższego czasu wyobrażenie sobie takiej Maryśki, jako kogoś z ekstrawaganckim wyglądem - skrzydła, kocie uszy, róg, wszystkie kolory tęczy w jednym. Oczywiście musi mieć też idealne ciało i duże walory, jeśli jest kobietą. Prawda jest jednak taka, że większość Mary Sue, jakie istnieje, nie wyróżnia się takim właśnie wyglądem. Dlaczego? Bo Marysia to postać płaska. Nie przechodzi żadnej zmiany, nie ma znaczących wad, wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Lecz dla mnie jest jeszcze jeden, duży czynnik, która sprawia, że postać jest bardzo bliska stania się panią/panem idealnym. Czym jest ten czynnik? Jest to skoncentrowanie całej akcji i wszystkich wydarzeń na tym jednym bohaterze. thumb|176px Ale Liściu, jak mam tego nie robić, kiedy ta postać jest protagonistą mojego opowiadania/jest moją główną postacią? Właśnie w tej rubryce chciałabym udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Na początek - według mnie każdy przechodzi przez taka fazę tworzenia Mary Sue, bo nie jesteśmy wtedy na tyle doświadczeni, by to zauważyć. Nie zadręczajcie się więc faktem, że może kiedyś tak robiliście, czy może nadal to robicie, tylko starajcie się wyciągnąć z tego wnioski. To teraz przejdę już do analizowania błędów przy tworzeniu swojej postaci. Zacznę od najważniejszego faktu - postać jest protagonistą, to jej poczynania śledzisz lub to ona jest bohaterem twoich filmów/serialu i to ją najbardziej rozwijasz. I ten fakt sam w sobie nie jest niczym złym, bo zawsze musi być ta główna postać, która jest twarzą twojej twórczości. Problem pojawia się jednak wtedy, gdy wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, krąży wokół twojej postaci. Okazuje się, że istniała kiedyś jakaś zaginiona i potężna księżniczka, i gdzieś po Ziemi chodzi jej potomek? To jest twoja postać! Klan tajemnych istot, które budzą grozę i szacunek, stracił następcę tronu? Oczywiście, że jest nią twoja postać! (niech nikt nie czuje się tutaj urażony, obrażam tutaj samą siebie) I tym wszystkim jest oczywiście jedna postać. Twoja jedna postać musi rozwiązać wszystkie problemy istniejące na świecie, bo inne nie mają znaczenia i służą tylko jako tło oraz przyjaciele bohatera. Bardzo dobrym przykładem jest tutaj wszystkim dobrze znana Frankie Stein z Monster High. Spełnia ona główna rolę w dużej ilości filmów, przecież to również jedna z duo protagonistek z serii książek Lisi Harrison. I co oczywiście zawsze się z nią dzieje? Udaje jej się osiągnąć cel i mamy happy end, a konflikty, które zaistniały podczas historii nie mają na nią wpływu. Zmierzam tutaj do sedna, dlaczego główni bohaterowie, wokół których toczy się akcja, tak często zostają Mary Sue -''' bo żaden konflikt nie wpływa na nich, a każdy problem zostaje rozwiązany'. W prawdziwym życiu nie zawsze wszystko idzie jak chcemy, a niektóre sytuacje kończą się z negatywnym dla nas wpływem, który przynosi skutki w późniejszym czasie. W wypadku Mary Sue każdy problem pozostaje rozwiązany, a postać później zachowuje się tak, jakby nigdy go nie było. Często też gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba, Maryśka nagle "otrzymuje" cechę, która potrzebna byłaby jej do rozwiązania konfliktu. Jak tego uniknąć? Pierwsza rzecz, jaka przychodzi do głowy, to sprawienie, że problemu nie udaje się rozwiązać i ma to wpływ na dalszą historię. Na przykład - postać musiała znaleźć figurkę, którą przekupiłaby postać pilnującą bramy, ale jej się to nie udało, bo może nie udało jej się pokonać toru z pułapkami albo figurka rozbiła się przed jej oczami. Postać jest zawiedziona sobą, może się nawet obwiniać, również jeśli to nie była jej wina (tutaj jednak trzeba uważać, by nie zamieniło się w to wywód "jaka to jestem okropna i wszystkich zawiodłam"). Co teraz ma zrobić? Nie może przekupić strażnika, skoro nie ma figurki. Jeśli są z nią inne postacie, niech one coś wspólnie zaproponują. Niech twoja postać nie będzie jedyną myślącą osobą w drużynie. Trzeba uważać w takim przypadku na ekspozycję - niech któraś z postaci nagle nie wyskoczy z tym, że zna księgę, w której opisane było, jak można pokonać takiego strażnika. Jeśli już, dobrze jest wprowadzić to jeszcze przed spotkaniem strażnika lub po pierwszym spotkaniu z nim. Jeśli już jest po wszystkim, niech postać wyciągnie później z tego lekcję. To jest przykład problemu, który musiał być jednak rozwiązany, bo akcja nie potoczyłaby się do przodu. Większe pole manewru w pokazaniu wad postaci według mnie ma się przy problemach, gdzie jak raz się nie uda, to już nie ma szansy na poprawę, lecz nie zatrzymują one akcji lub są tylko opcjonalne do rozwiązania. Tak najbardziej ogólny przykład, jaki przychodzi mi do głowy, to nie uratowanie kogoś przed śmiercią (przepraszam, zawsze jestem taka ekstremalna) lub zrobienie czegoś, przez co ktoś straci do tej postaci zaufanie tak naprawdę na zawsze. Mogą się pogodzić, ale w tej drugiej osobie zawsze będzie to ziarno niepewności i nieufności. Może to być też niby aż tak dużo nieznacząca rzecz, jak np. spóźnienie się ze złożeniem papierów do szkoły lub czegoś innego. Nawet jeśli jest drugi termin, to postać i tak będzie miała to sobie za złe i coś z tego wyciągnie (lub nie, tak jak ja). Warto też pamiętać, że nie każda postać, która ma dużo zalet jest Mary Sue. Istnieją ludzie, którzy naprawdę są chodzącymi aniołami i dobrze radzą sobą z wieloma rzeczami. Ważne jest jednak wtedy pokazanie np. umiejętności, jakich postać nie posiada, albo coś, w czym jest zła i ma to jakiś wpływ na jej życie. Chyba nie muszę też mówić, że każdy ma jakieś wady i warto wyobrazić sobie swoją postać postawioną przed różnymi sytuacjami w życiu - jakby zareagowała, gdyby nagle napadnięto na sklep, w którym się znajduje? jakby czuła się przed bardzo ważnym testem? co by zrobiła gdyby nagle okazała się, że ktoś ukradł jej na mieście portfel? - i tego typu pierdółki, które mogą pomóc w dokładniejszym wyobrażeniu sobie postaci i sprawieniu, że będzie wydawała się bardziej prawdziwa. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi (lub upiorami...?), więc popełniamy błędy. Zawsze warto mieć to gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Bardzo potężne postacie też z góry nie są Mary Sue, wtedy jednak trzeba wymyślić jej jakąś słabość, jakiś sposób na pokonanie jej, może nawet coś silniejszego. Twoja postać nie zawsze musi zwyciężać, czasami nawet lepiej, by przegrywała. |-| Przydatne linki = *1 *2 Opowiadania Podstawowe rady i czego unikać Na początek chciałabym zaznaczyć, że żadne opowiadanie nie jest i nigdy nie będzie idealne, a stosowanie się do rad, które przedstawię to nie obowiązek. Powinniśmy pisać to, co sprawia nam radość, lecz warto przy tym postawić sobie jakieś wymagania i dążyć do bycia coraz lepszym. Istnieją pewne frazesy powtarzane tak niewyobrażalnie często, że samo ich wstawienie uznawane jest już za błąd - ale czy to oznacza kompletny zakaz ich używania? Nie, bo możesz robić co chcesz, ale tu znowu wstawiam mentalnie linijkę o dążeniu do samopoprawy. W skrócie - rób co chcesz, ale pomyśl, czy nie chcesz robić tego lepiej. To właściwie moja pierwsza rada, która może być bardzo subiektywna - ja sama osobiście staram się żyć według niej i mogę czerpać przyjemność z tego co robię (nie zawsze, ale wyjątek potwierdza regułę), jak i się rozwijać. Ze względu na specyfikę wiki o własnych postaciach, miej z tyłu głowy to, że nie musisz przedstawiać swojej postaci w natłoku ekspozycji - czytelnicy będą posiadali większość z tej wiedzy po przeczytaniu strony danego tworu. Oczywiście to działa tylko jeśli opowiadanie będzie publikowane na wiki lub da się linki do strony. Powiedziałabym jednak, abyście traktowali tę radę ''with a little grain of salt, bardziej jako swojego rodzaju "hack". Dobre przedstawiania postaci jest bardzo trudne do wykonania, dlatego można wykorzystać tą korzyść. Ale jeśli chcesz jakoś przedstawić swoją postać - to czego unikać? *scen typu: bohaterka wstaje z łóżka - ubiera się, w tym dostajemy dokładny opis jej ubrań - schodzi na dół na śniadanie, opcjonalnie zostaje zawołana przez swoją mamę czy inną osobę z rodziny. Jest to wręcz nagminnie używane w fanfikach i stało się jednym z tych frazesów, uznawanych powoli za błąd. Taki poranek często jest przepełniony natłokiem ekspozycji - dostajemy informację o tym, jak wygląda bohaterka, może trochę o jej relacjach z rodziną, jej nastawieniu do szkoły, często też o jej podejściu do siebie. Istnieje niesamowicie ważna technika pisarska show, don't tell, która może drastycznie wpłynąć na jakoś pisanych przez ciebie rzeczy. Weźmy za przykład bohaterkę opisywaną jako najlepszą złodziejkę ever. Nie chcesz wprost napisać czytelnikowi "Władysława była niesamowicie zdolną złodziejką", za to chcesz to pokazać, np. przez scenę, gdy kradnie coś bez większego problemu. Wypisywanie cech jedna po drugiej jest pewnym pójściem na łatwiznę, a postać z charakterem wplecionym w historię będzie o wiele bardziej dynamiczna. Jeśli chcesz opisać wygląd postaci, staraj się unikać ściany tekstu wypełnionego nieprzerwaną charakterystyką wyglądu bohatera. Wpleć to jakoś w swoją historię - np. mówiąc "Władysława zaczęła nerwowo ściskać rąbek swojej czerwonej koszulki", albo "rude kosmyki jej włosów przysłoniły jej widok". Przy tym też warto unikać określeń typu "brązowooka", "różowowłosa" jako zaimków osobowych, bo są po prostu brzydkie językowo. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jakiekolwiek opisy powinny być całkowicie zakazane, czasami po prostu chce się opisać jakąś ładną stylizację, którą się wymyśliło. Wtedy trzeba jednak uważać, by nie przesadzić z ilością takiego opisu. Dobrym sposobem na opisywanie wyglądu jest też porównanie - twoja główna postać opisuje się lub zostaje opisana przy porównywaniu do innej postaci. Przykład z Igrzysk Śmierci Suzanne Collins: "Przypatruję się, jak Gale wyciąga nóż i kroi chleb. Mógłby być moim bratem. Takie same czarne, proste włosy, oliwkowa skóra, nawet oczy mamy podobnie szare." Układy do kopiowania Przykładowy układ = Imię i nazwisko postaci - ''' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria |-| Drop Dead Diary = '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' |-| Głosowanie = '''Głosowanie na Postać Miesiąca - miesiac rok prowadzi - . Co miesiąc odbywa się takie głosowanie, aby wyłonić najlepsze prace w danym miesiącu. Regulamin # Każda postać zgłaszana do głosowania musi być zgodna z regulaminem. # Postać zgłaszamy poprzez komentarz. # Zgłaszać można maksymalnie 4 postaci. # Głosować można na maksymalnie 6 postaci. # Zabronione jest głosowanie dwa razy na jedną postać. # Zabronione jest zaśmiecanie komentarzy. # Administrator może odrzucić postać, jeśli uzna ją za zbyt krótką. # Zabronione jest zgłaszanie cudzych postaci. # Zabronione jest zgłaszanie postaci poprzez czat. # Zabronione jest zgłaszanie postaci które wygrały w poprzednim głosowaniu. # Zabronione jest zgłaszanie postaci po 14 dniu miesiąca. # Zabronione jest głosowanie po 25 dniu miesiąca. # Zabronione jest głosowanie przed 14 dniu miesiąca. # Zabronione jest głosowanie na swoje postacie. Niestosowanie się do powyższego regulaminu może grozić wykluczeniem postaci z głosowania, a nawet banem. Głosy Proszone jest o głosowanie na postacie nie ze względu na użytkownika, a na samą postać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach